Legacies
by KunoichiWolf
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis appears suddenly in front of the Hokage with... a baby! He leaves her in the Hokage's care and vanishes, and she's left to grow up with the Hyuuga clan. The Young girl has no idea of her hidden past, or her powers. OCs used.
1. Chapter 1

**ONE**

_**July 12th, 1990**_

Lightning flashed. The rain pounded hard against the glass windows of the Hokage's residence. It had been raining for two full days now, and it didn't appear to be stopping anytime soon. Hiruzen sighed, placing his pipe down on the desk in front of him. It was getting late, and even the light from the street lamps had trouble reaching the more than a few feet.

He stood, walking slowly to the window. He could barely discern the different buildings in the darkness and rain. A sudden flash illuminated the village, but also a reflection of someone standing behind him. He turned just as the thunder echoed. From the light of the flickering candle, Hiruzen saw that the man was tall, with water dripping from his short pitch black hair. What caught Hiruzen's eyes was the small bundle in his arms.

"Who are you?" The Hokage asked.

"Sebastian Michaelis." The voice was soft, almost weary. Hiruzen observed him more carefully, before noticing that some of his clothes were darker than the rest. Sebastian Michaelis was badly injured. Although this man had a clearly foreign name, he obviously needed help.

"Pay no mind to my wounds. I can take care of myself. However..." He looked down at the small child, bound in a silken blanket. "I cannot take care of her."

"Is that why you came here?" Hiruzen inquired. "You believe we can raise and protect her?"

"Yes." Sebastian answered. "This is the safest place for her."

The Hokage hesitated. He inhaled from his pipe. He knew nothing of this stranger and child, but he felt obligated to help. Coming to a conclusion, he placed his pipe back on his desk. "Alright," he said. "I'll place her in good hands."

Sebastian sighed with relief. "Thank you..." As he handed Hiruzen the bundle, it became clear just how badly wounded he was; there was a deep cut across his entire torso.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" The Hokage asked in a concerned manner.

"I'll be fine, now that she's safe..." The stranger replied, glancing at the child again. "Her name is Kagome."

Hiruzen looked down at the sleeping girl. She had a light tan skin tone that complimented her dark colored hair. He looked up to ask for more information the other could give, only to notice that the man was no longer there. There was no trace of him entering or leaving- just the small puddle of rain and blood from where he'd stood.


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**

_**July 13th, 1990**_

"You want the Hyuga to take her in?" Hiashi blinked in surprise. He'd been asked to meet with the 3rd Hokake to find out it was about some child who had been abandon the previous night. Now, he was expected to take care of her?

"Yes. Specifically, I believe Akane would be a wonderful mother to her." The Hokage replied.

"My sister-in-law?"

"Yes."

"Is she to be raised as a Hyuga? If so, she'd be a Cadet member." Hiashi stated.

"I'm aware of that, but she needs a family. It wouldn't be right otherwise." Hiruzen said. "I would have requested Uchiha Mikoto's assistance, however I believe they have their hands full already with Itachi."

"I understand. We'll take her in." The Hyuga leader agreed.

"Kagome?" Akane asked, taking the small infant from her brother-in-law.

"Yes." He replied, observing her reactions. The woman smiled before looking up at him.

"She's beautiful. And we're to adopt her?" She inquired, a hint of excitement escaping in her voice.

"If you both agree to it, then yes." The leader glanced to his twin, who was silently observing the small girl.

"If we agree?" Hizashi asked.

"If you agree."

"What do you think?" Akane looked over to her husband. He nodded, and a grin overtook her face. "Hyuga Kagome. It sounds wonderful."

"Here's the note that was left with her." Hiashi said as he handed a piece of folded paper to his brother. "It was found inside her blanket."

Hizashi read through the note. It was simple, basic information; her name, birthdate, height, weight, hair color, and eye color. The name at the bottom was strange, something Hizashi had never seen before. It was almost as if she'd come from nowhere with nothing but a name. It sure appeared that way with the information they had.


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**

_**May 24th, 1993**_

"Soon?" Kagome looked up at her parents curiously.

"Yes, that's right." Akane said with a bright smile. "You'll have another playmate soon."

"Yay!" The young girl grinned. "I can't wait!"

The door behind them opened. Uchiha Mikoto stood there with a gentle smile as the young boy beside her tackled Kagome. The two children wrestled on the floor as Mikoto sat next to Akane. Laughter filled the room.

"I'm happy for you. There's only three months in your pregnancy left." Mikoto said, leaning casually against her friend. "Fugaku and and I are considering another as well."

"Itachi would like that." Akane agreed, watching the two younger ones carefully.

"Ow!" Kagome grimaced, now pinned by the older boy. "Cheater!"

"I did not! I pinned you fair and square!" Itachi grinned, refusing to release the struggling girl.

"Meanie!" She said as a smile overtook her face. Their wrestling matches always ended the same way, no matter what she tried to do.

"Be careful, you two." Mikoto warned.

"Hai!" Both replied in unison.

"Why don't you both go outside?" Akane suggested. The two children exchanged glances. Itachi darted off of his friend and out the door. Kagome was soon to follow, eager to catch up with the other.

"How has he been since the incident?" Akane asked, watching the two children run outside and into the courtyard. "They mostly play at your residence or out around the village, so I haven't had the chance to really watch him."

"He's... definitely different." Mikoto said with a sad smile. "I'm not sure if we'll be able to get him to even become a shinobi. Seeing what he did really scared him."

"I think he'll still become a shinobi." The Hyuuga smiled. "There's one thing I know hasn't changed, and that's his love for this village and the people in it. He'll want to protect it, even if it means fighting."

"Hey, Itachi?" Kagome leaned against the boy beside her. They were sitting underneath the shade in the courtyard, watching the clouds float by overhead. "You seem really quiet lately. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said with a soft smile. "I'm okay. Just thinking a lot. What about you? You're little brother will be here in July."

"I know, I'm so excited!" The girl exclaimed. "I'm finally going to have someone to protect instead of protecting me."

The Uchiha smiled, pulling the girl closer and nuzzling her. Birds sang nearby, and Itachi closed his eyes. Images flashed in his mind. Blood. Bodies. Screams. He closed his eyes tighter, trying to force the images out of his head. These same memories had been haunting him since January, and they were starting to wear on him.

"You're quiet again..." Kagome pouted. "Are you sure you're okay and not sick or something?"

"I..." Itachi opened his eyes again, though not undoing his hold on the girl. "I think I just haven't been sleeping enough."


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR**

_**July 3rd, 1993**_

Kagome held the small, sleeping infant in her arms tightly. Her newborn younger brother seemed to be so tiny and frail; she felt that she needed to protect him. 'Neji...' She thought the boy's name over and over again, adoring it and its bearer.

"He's so cute..." Itachi smiled, looking down at the small boy bundled in plush blankets.

"He is, isn't he? He looks so much like mother, only with father's hair." She replied quietly.

Mikoto stroked Akane's hair, which was damp with sweat. The Hyuuga was still panting softly, but was smiling none the less. All of her hard work during the pregnancy had paid off, and she was rewarded with a beautiful son to cherish. The infant had barely cried when he was born, and quieted down quickly. It wasn't long before he had fallen asleep in his sister's arms. Akane hoped that it was the sign of a calm and pleasant disposition for the child.

"He's beautiful... You did well, Akane." Mikoto smiled. "You should get some sleep now."

"Alright..." Akane agreed, letting her eyes close. Soon, she as well was asleep.

The Uchiha glanced back over to the children. Both seemed fascinated by the newborn, but also protective of him. She smiled, sitting down in a chair placed next to the bed. It was decided in her mind; she wanted to give Itachi a younger sibling of his own to protect. She wanted another child.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

_**October 9th, 1994**_

"What's happening?" Kagome shrieked. There was a loud crash from outside, and a roar so monstrously loud that the ground shook underneath her.

"Come with me!" Kakashi Hatake grabbed her arm and led her out of the house as her other arm wrapped tightly around her little brother, who was clinging desperately to her. The young ANBU led them through the streets and away from the roaring sound. Kagome turned her head back, just an instant, but long enough to see what was causing the destruction and chaos. A giant demon fox with nine tails.

There was a black ball forming at its mouth, and then a light. It was gone. Kagome recognized the Fourth Hokage's _Flying Thunder God_ technique. A sickening feeling came over her. If the Kyuubi no Kitsune was released, it meant that Kushina... Kushina was dead.

Tears ran down her cheeks as Kakashi led her into a small safe-room. It wasn't long before he was gone to get more villagers. She held the small boy in her arms and cried, as many people in the room were. She became suddenly worried for her own parents, and for Itachi and Sasuke. Even more than before, she felt sick to her stomach. A hand on her shoulder made her jump and refocus.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked in a slight panic. He had a small bundle, Sasuke, in his own arms.

"I-I... I think so..." She choked out. "Th-the Kitsune... It..."

"Yes, I know..." Itachi stroked her hair a few times. "We're safe here, don't worry."

Kagome managed to nod, and swallow her tears. She focused on the boy in her arms, tightening her grip. "Hear that, Otouto? We're safe..." She whispered softly. An idea entered her mind; a way to calm both herself, and her bother. Taking a deep breath, she began to sing.

Heads turned, and the room quieted. Her voiced reached even the farthest of the safe-room, filling it was a calm, gentle melody. Sobs slowly ceased, and to her relief, Neji stopped trembling. In the hours that followed, there was no longer panic. Those who entered the safe-room were met with a calm, but melancholy atmosphere. They were safe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

_**January 6th, 1997**_

"The Sharingan? Already?" Kagome smiled at Itachi, giving him a tight hug. "I always knew you were awesome, but to get that so early makes you even better!"

"Thanks." The Genin smiled at her. "And you'll soon be able to use the Byakugan."

"Hopefully!" She grinned. The door swung open, and there was suddenly a small boy holding onto Kagome. She smiled down at him, running a hand through his hair.

"Are you going to watch Hinata-sama train again?" She asked.

"Uh-huh!" Neji smiled up at his sister, still not letting go of her.

"Well then, you'd better go." Kagome nudged him playfully. "Otherwise, Father will leave without you."

"He will not!" The boy argued.

"Won't I?" Hizashi leaned against the door slightly, looking at them.

"No." Neji answered confidently.

"He knows better, Father." Kagome smiled. "It'd be pointless for you to go alone."

"Yes, well... Ikuze, Neji." He said, waiting for the younger boy to following him out.

"He sure seemed excited." Itachi said once both other boys had left.

"Yeah, Neji likes watching her. He thinks she's the most adorable thing in the world. Which, of course, she is. Other than Sasuke." Kagome smiled.

"Right..." Itachi rolled his eyes jokingly. "I'd best go train myself..."

"Aww... okay. I should do the same..." She sighed, wanting more to spend time with her friend.

It wasn't long after that when Itachi left. She followed suit, leaving to an abandon field on the outskirts of the village. It was close the home, but nobody used it. It was only about three hours later when she felt herself being clung to again. When she looked down, a worried expression took over her face. Neji was clinging to her, yes, but he was crying. Kagome knelt down, wrapping her arms around him. She gently stroked his hair, wondering what could have made such a calm child like Neji so upset.

"What happened, otouto?" She asked, keeping her voice soft and calm.

"Fa-father..." Was all the young boy managed to choke out.

"Is he okay...?" Kagome inquired, becoming a bit alarmed. Neji shook his head, causing her breath to stop for a moment. Something was wrong, and their father was hurt or a bad situation. She stood, holding Neji's hand and leading him home.

"Go up to my room, okay? I'll be up in a few minutes." She told him. Hesitantly, the younger boy obeyed. Once he was upstairs, she ran into the kitchen.

"Mother!" Kagome nearly tripped as she ran in. Akane was preparing a cold compress, her hands trembling ever so slightly.

"Don't ask. He's fine." Akane said, not even letting the young girl ask. Kagome frowned, wanting to be informed. However, she knew better than to back talk or argue. She turned, heading up the stairs towards her room.

As she walked, she slowly pieced together what must have happened. When she arrived at her room, her fists were clenched. Kagome looked down at herself, sighing. She relaxed her hands and opened the door. Neji had crawled into her bed underneath the covers. Walking over, she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I think I know what happened..." She said, stroking Neji's hair. "Don't be angry about it... He would use that without a reason..."

"I don't care!" The small boy shouted. "He still-"

"Neji." Kagome interrupted. She felt her heart sink when she spoke the next three words. "Let it go."

"Let it go...? How?" He was trembling again, not able to understand what his sister was trying to tell him.

"He wouldn't have done it unless he threatened Hinata-sama..." She replied.

"But... Father wouldn't-"

"You still have a lot to learn, otouto..." She interrupted again, stroking his hair. "A lot."


End file.
